Mistletoe
by kiratotherescue
Summary: Part of the Tumblr "25 Days of Fic" holiday meme. Dan decides not to spend Christmas Eve sitting around by myself and invites Blair over for a movie. Will the lame mistletoe Rufus hung up in the living room actually come in handy? Sort of fluffy Dair one-shot.


It was Christmas Eve, and Dan Humphrey was sitting around the loft by himself drinking some disgusting black coffee he had just made – again. Rufus was still trying to get his last-minute gift shopping done, and Jenny of course decided to go to a party the _day_ she returned to Manhattan. He looked up at the mistletoe Rufus had foolishly placed in the middle of the living room, as if something would actually happen under it tonight. Serena and Erik had actually offered to bring over some leftover pumpkin pie and watch movies, but he wasn't interested in a pity party; he knew they had better things to do.

Dan swirled around the last bit of the coffee left in his mug and gulped it. He was astounded that he had actually drunk all of it. His phone buzzed on the table. A text from Jenny read: _Won't be home until around 1 AM, tell dad! Thanx! – J _That was the final straw for Dan. He wasn't going to just lie on the couch waiting for his little sister to get home from her stupid party. Dan scrolled through his contact list to find someone to ask to come over. He couldn't help but stop on Blair's name. He knew she probably wouldn't even answer; she was most likely out at some party or fancy New York celebration. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

The phone rang for a while with no answer. Just as Dan was about to hang up, he heard Blair's voice on the other hand. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey. Merry almost Christmas."

"Same to you. Why are you calling?"

"Well, this sounds pathetic, but I'm actually all by myself and I _really_ don't want to make myself watch the Hallmark Channel movie marathon. Are you for any strange reason not doing anything right now?"

"I just got back from shopping, I'm kind of exhausted. But my mom is unfortunately working late on Christmas Eve. God knows why she decided to start a new project tonight of all nights."

"Is that a no, then?"

"Make that a yes. I need someone to watch _Love Actually_ with. I'll bring the microwave popcorn."

"I didn't know the prestigious Blair Waldorf even _touched_ microwavable food."

"Shut up," Blair laughed. "I'll see you in half an hour."

* * *

Dan jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He almost forgot Blair was actually coming over. He went to the door to see Blair standing there, coffee and popcorn box in hand. She was wearing a reindeer sweater that probably would've looked ugly on anyone else, and a knit hat. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Are you ready to watch the greatest Christmas movie of all time?" Blair said while taking off her coat and scarf.

"Um, I hope we're not still talking about _Love Actually_, because those are _not_ the words I would use to describe it."

"Oh, come on, Dan. You know you love it."

"I told you, I like the _one _scene at the end with Keira Knightley and Andrew Lincoln, that's _it_."

"_Sure_. I'm sure you'll be sobbing by the end of it." Blair playfully shoved him. She went to the microwave and put in the popcorn bag. After it started heating up, she turned around and looked around the loft. She hadn't been there in a while, yet she felt surprisingly at home. She saw the mistletoe in the middle of the room that Dan happened to be standing under. "Um…is that for us?" she laughed and pointed at it.

"What?" Dan saw what she was pointing at and shook his head. "My dad was just being an idiot. I don't know who he thought would actually make use of it." He swung at it, making it sway back and forth. He began looking around aimlessly, obviously trying to avoid looking at it.

Blair pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and opened it. She took a handful and walked over to him. "Want some?" she held out the bag to him. "Hell yes," he said, reaching in to the bag. Just as he was getting the popcorn, she leaned in and kissed him. The salt on her lips wasn't the most pleasant, but he didn't even care. Blair dropped the popcorn bag between them and pulled him in. Dan couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't expect her to even come over, let alone kiss him under that stupid mistletoe. Blair pulled away and laughed when she saw the popcorn scattered all over the floor. "Five second rule?" she laughed. He ruffled her hair and went to go put a new bag in the microwave, chuckling to himself. That mistletoe wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
